


Uncle Bruce

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parents, Trouble, Twins, avenger kids, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce watches Natasha and Clint's kids while everyone else is out, and the Hulk almost makes an appearance (or 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are un betaed, so apologies for any mistakes!  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel, I can only take credit for the OCs
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 6 and Elijah & Henry are 3**
> 
>  
> 
> _On an unrelated note, I found a good gif-set which kind of represents one of my previous fics[ **Frozen**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1116113) (link is now included in the notes of that fic) so if you're unfamiliar with the reference to the Disney film, it may give you more of an idea what I was talking about_

“Uncle Bruce, this isn’t right” Evie informed him, examining her lunch.

“What’s wrong with it Eve?” Bruce asked tiredly, having spent the better half of the morning chasing his three year old nephews round his lab while he tried to get some work done.

“You cut my sandwiches into squares, they need to be triangles”

Bruce couldn’t believe a six year old could be so picky.

“And also, this is orange juice; I like pineapple, and there’s too much cheese...”

“Alright, alright. I’ll fix it” he told her, taking away her food before she listed anything else

“Uncle Bruce, do you have brown bread instead of white?”

“Sure thing”

“Thank you” she chirped happily

“Wait no, less butter please”

“Eve, would it be easier if you made it yourself?”

“Okay” she said, jumping down from her seat and running over to the counter to construct her own lunch.

Turning his attention to his nephews, Bruce shook his head and closed his eyes, determined to keep his calm.  
Henry was covered in jelly, having scraped it all off both his and Elijah’s sandwiches and eaten just that. Elijah had done the same with the peanut butter, and the bread was discarded, some of which had fallen on the floor.

After a lengthy cleanup operation, and a long debate over which film they’d watch (the twins won, and Cars was now playing on the TV. Evie had given up and gone off to read a book instead), Bruce had seemingly given in to the tiredness which had been weighing him down all day and fallen asleep.

He woke suddenly when there was a large bang from somewhere in the tower

The shock with which he woke left him trembling and seeing green; he sprinted to the detainment cell at the back of his floor which Tony had build in the event the other guy made an unexpected appearance.  
Locking himself inside, he took a few deep breaths and felt him regaining his control. Then the panic set in; _where were the kids?_

Another loud bang, and the whole tower shook, Bruce covered his ears when a grinding metal sound screeched nearby.

“Jarvis, let me out now please?”

“I cannot Dr. Banner”

“What, why?”

“I’m afraid the locking mechanism is jammed”

“ _Fantastic_... Where are the kids?”

“Young Miss Evelyn is on her parent’s floor; reading classified shield documents, while the two Master Bartons are in your lab sir. I suspect their actions caused the explosion which woke you”

“Explosion? Are they okay?!”

“They are fine Dr. Banner”

“Is there anyone else in the tower Jarvis?”

“No Dr Banner”

“Damn. Can you get Natasha on the phone please?”

“Bruce, everything okay?”

“Erm, no not really... Any chance you could come home?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sort of... trapped. And your sons are causing havoc in my lab”

“You’re trapped? Where exactly?”

“In the Hulks cell”

“How on earth did that happen?”

Another small explosion sounded from a few floors down.

“Tasha, can we have this conversation later please?”

“Right, I’m on my way. I’ll grab Tony too so he can get you out!”

 

20 minutes later, Bruce watched as Natasha entered the floor carrying two soot covered, sulking three year old twins, while Tony followed with Evie clinging to his back.

“The kids have something they want to say to you Bruce” Natasha told him, placing the twins on the floor in front of the cell.

“We’re sorry Uncle Bruce” they said in perfect unison, before Evie told him the same.

“Not a problem guys” he smiled at them, “Now Tony please get me out of here?”

It took three hours for Tony to un-jam the locking mechanism of Bruce’s cell;

"Only _your_ kids could break a cell strong enough to hold the Hulk" Tony told Natasha and Clint as he worked.

 

By the time he’d gotten out; Clint had helped the boys tidy Bruce’s lab while Evie had made him dinner (sandwiches cut into squares, on white bread, lots of butter and extra cheese with a large glass of orange juice)

“Hey Nat, you ever considered that Eve might have a touch of OCD?”

Natasha shook her head, before getting up to see to the boys again.

“Oh she totally has OCD, and she get’s it from Nat” Clint whispered to him quietly before his wife returned. 

Bruce laughed, watching as Natasha helped her sons tidy their toys in the ‘correct’ way, while Evie carefully reorganised the books on Bruce’s shelf.


End file.
